The Odd Group Of Supernaturals
by CelticBitch
Summary: Three Vampires and one Quiluette Shapeshifter are traveling, and happen to land in Forks and make nice with the Cullens. Whatever could go wrong with that?
1. Chapter 1

I stopped and smelled the air. Blood, and lots of it. I found a girl of about seventeen, blood staining her lacy dress, pale skin, and honey hair. She looked at me with pained brown eyes, pleading.

"I know." She whispered, "Oh, I know. Save me, _please_." She begged softly, her voice quivering at the end. She must be dying because she knew.

"You're dead already, lass, you just don't know it yet." I told her, my undead heart burning. My maternal instincts stirred to life, demanding I protect his child.

"There is breath in my body;spirit in my heart. I declare on my honour, there is life within this body!" Her eyes blazed with furious determination. "Save me, Miss, I beg of you." I leaned in.

"You may still not survive, but you must undergo three days of hells' torment as the rite of passage." I told her morosely. She held my gaze.

"I am prepared to beat back all of Hell with my bare hands if I must, but in the name of all things holy just change me already!" She cried out passionately, loudly as she was able. I had to admire her strength. Here she was, bleeding from at least a dozen deep cuts, and she had let to express pain. I moved her golden hair aside, gaining acces to her fragile neck. I bit her, and she screamed in pain, shifting slightly. When I pulled away I saw her close her eyes slightly, but no further sound came from her lips. She wouldn't let herself scream, but she writhed about slightly.

"You're doing much better than I was ever able to, Little Missy." I whispered gently as I picked her up softly as I could. We needed to get out of here.

I heard some one crying softly, and stopped. Moon stopped by my left side, Sammy by my right. Her sobs had the shuddering, raw, weak quality of one who'd been crying uncontrolably for some time. We found a red-skinned girl curled into herself, her long dark brown hair forming a barrier between her face and the rest of the world. She was naked, adorned only by a few leaves and twigs caught in her hair. My god, what had happened to this poor girl? All of a sudden her body convulsed as she noticed our prescnece, scrambling away while keeping herself as covered as possible. Her eyes were wild, beseeching and threatening all at once.

"We don't mean to hurt you, child." I said soothingly. She was so scared. "What's your name?" I could tell she didn't trust me.

"If we meant to hurt you, you would be dead already." Moon stated calmly over my shoulder. She had a valid point. The girl looked over at Moon, then back to me.

"C-cait… Caitlyn…" She said softly, still untrusting.

"Caitlyn, do you know why you can turn into an animal?" I asked her calmly. She shrinked back slightly, surprised I'd known that.

"I'm a shape shifter." She said, a little more sure of herself.

"What are you doing all alone? Where's your pack?" I asked her kindly. She smiled ruefully.

"I don't belong where I was before, and I thought I was the only one." She told us, still covering herself.

"We're not Shifters, but we're Supernaturals too. Here, use my jacket." Sammy said as he shrugged off his knit jacket, holding it out to her. She took it wearily, covering herself. She was taller than Sammy, and it just barely covered her if she crouched down, but it was better than nothing.

"You should know that we're Vampires.-Vegetarian, which means we don't drink human blood-," I added when I say her shrink away, curling into herself protectively. "You can run with us. First things first, we need to get you some clothes if you join us or not. I won't leave a child with out clothes." I said. She thought it over.

"Run with you?" She stated questioningly. She wasn't familiar with a phrase.

"Travel around with us. You can't really be part of a Coven ,a group of Vampires, since you're a Shifter, but that dosen't mean you can't run with us." I told her gently.

"I'll join." She said decisively.I smiled.

"Good! What size of jeans are you and what's you're favorate colour?" I said happily. Why I was happy to have this girl join us, I don't know.

I snapped out of my reverie, smelling the air. We'd entered the territory of another Coven by accident. We turned to see said Coven walking up to us. Holy crap, this Coven was huge! A blonde male and brunette female walked infront of everyone, signifying dominance. They looked oldest. There was another blonde standing near, but not touching, a black-haired slip of a girl. On their other side was a large, muscley male with his arm around yet another blonde. She was superficially beautifull. There was a lone brown-haired male off to the side. Their expressions were serious, but settled into our meet-and-greet formation. Sammy in front, Moon at his right, I at his left, and Cait behind him. It made it look like Sammy was dominant, with Moon and I second and Cait at the bottom. The younger blonde male had damnably kissable lips.

"They know," Moon said, "They know about our fake display of who's in charge. The lone male is a mind-reader." This caused all of us to look at him. He was shocked Moon knew this. Nobody spoke.

"Well, since nobody's talking, We're passing through and don't mean to poach on your land. I'm Avery, this is Moon, Samuel, and Caitlyn."I said. They each nodded slightly as I introduced them. The air was still charged, but less so now.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen, and this is my wife Esme." The blonde in front began. Carlisle Cullen… so he was Scottish. "These are our 'adopted children' Emmet," The muscle guy… "Rosalie." The blonde girl…"Alice," the black-haired one…" Jasper," The hot blonde…" and Edward." The mind-reader.

"I wasn't aware there was another Vegitarian Coven." Carlisle told us. I smirked.

"Neither were we." I replied. I wanted to know more about them.

"Would you like to come back to our house so we can talk?" Esme offered kindly. She seemed the maternal, nurturing type. I looked over at my little group of misfits. They all nodded their approval. I turned back to the Cullens.

"We accept." I told them. We all started to walk calmly, the Cullens leading the way. We felt no need to rush. Hell, we had eternity! I noticed Cait move closer to Moon behind me.

"Eu creo que o máis mozo rubio é quente!" (I think the youngest blonde is hot!) I told Moon, causing her to laugh.

"Xa quere foder unha delas? Só ti, Cait, só ti." (You already wanna fuck one of them? Only you, Cait, only you.) She said with a rueful smile.

"Eu non dixen que quería trans con el, pero estou seguro que o inferno non importa se ..." (I didn't say I wanted to fuck him, but I sure as hell wouldn't mind it...) I defended myself, trailing off at the end as I thought.

"Holy crap! Podería polo menos me avisar antes de comezar a realmente pensar sobre a merda que Kinky? Eu non quero ver que rubir con el!" (Holy crap! Could you at least warn me before you start really thinking about shit that kinky? I don't want to see you fucking him!) She cried out softly as she saw exactly what I was thinking. I heard Sammy laugh from behind me.

"Porra, así que xa alegaron el?" (Damn, so you already claimed him?) Sammy said as he joined the conversation. Moon was purpousfully keeping her mind blank. If she could focous on one colour for a full minute, whatever I'd thought about would fade away much more quickly.

"Yes." I said firmly, but then I rrealized something. "Eu non sei que é cos meus hormonas! É dicir, eu tamén son virxe e quero que tan mal! Eu son pervertido ..." (I don't know what's with my hormones ! i mean, i'm still a virgin and I want him so badly! I'm perverted...) I said softly as my shoulders slumped. Sammy put his arm around my shoulder comfortingly, pulling me into him.

"Non te preocupes, Caíto! É un adolescente, os seus hormonas deben estar a funcionar desenfreada. Só asegúrese de utilizar un preservativo, ok?" (Don't worry, Cait! You're a teenager, your hormones are supposed to be running rampant. Just make sure to use a condom, okay?) Sammy said encouragingly.

"Sammy!" I squealed as the full reality of what he said hit me. "I can't believe you actually said that!"

"Sweetheart, you don't believe half of the shit I say." Sammy paused. "Non mire agora, pero o seu Loirinha segue mirando por riba do ombreiro para nós!" (Don't look now, but your blondie keeps looking over his shoulder at us!) Sammy whispered into my ear softly. I giggled.

"Intentando facerlle celos?" (Trying to make him jealous?) I asked him, still giggling slightly. The idea of my gay big brother acting like a boyfriend to make the guy I like jealous was aboslutely hilarious.

"Good idea." Sammy said before kissing my cheek. Lol. Avery or Moon wouldn't think twice about the kiss because they knew it was a brotherly kiss. This Coven would think we were together, if not mated.

"Holy crap…" I muttered as I saw their house. I was very modern, Pinted white with many big, big windows. I didn't like it. It was a pretty house, but I much preferred a simple house, or one in the Victorian style with all the turrets and wonderfull dark elegance. Edward glanced back at me, and I could tell he didn't like me dissing the house. _Damn, Eddie, get that fucking pole out of your ass,_ I thought, _you look constipated._ That pissed him off, but he just turned around. I can't count how many times social graces have saved my ass. Moon chuckled quietly to herself, hearing bot of uor thoughts. Then she gave me the warning look. It meant not to push him, because she knew I could get him angry enough to kill me. He dose have a damn pole up his ass! He must be clinging to the sociocultural ideals of when he was raised.

Their living room had beige carpeting and very comfortable looking couches. Everything looked so damn expensive I was almost afraid to do anything. I wasn't sure how to act around rich people, and I tended to be rough. No fucking way I could afford to replace _anything_ in this house. Cait tensed up too, but Moon and Sammy were confortable. Moon was much more delicate than I, and Sammy… was just Sammy. He knew this shit.


	2. Powers

"Exactly how did you come into this lifestyle?" Carlisle asked. I smirked. Only upon rare, special occasions did I smile.

"Blood is blood, and animal blood isn't really different from human blood, is it? I didn't want to kill people." I said simply. "It wasn't too hard, since I started with animal blood and I'm damn stubborn." Carlisle nodded thoughtfully.

"How did _you_ come into this lifestyle?" I asked, using his own question on him.

"I didn't want to kill people, so I stayed away from humanity. A herd of deer went by and I killed one of them, and I figured out I could live off animal blood." Carlisle said. He was holding back, but hell, It was probably some unneccisary fact he wasn't proud of. There was an awkward pause. Damn.

"Well, you could always stay here for a couple days as our guest." Carlisle offered. I mentally depated for a second, but was unable to decide. _Take the votes, Moon, _I thought. If I couldn't decide, Moon was second in command and would see what Sammy and Cait thought.

"We'll stay for awhile." Moon said. I couldn't help but slightly envy how she could speak softly, but still have such force behind her words.

"Do ya'll have any powers?" Sammy asked. It was the first time he'd spoken since we'd met the Cullens. Well, in english at least. He didn't have the accent speaking Galacian anymore. Jasper looked at Sammy.

"You're Texan?" Jasper stated, more stating than question. I smiled.

"So there _is_ another Texan Vampire. I was beginning to wonder is Sammy was the only one, but the question still stands. Do any of you have powers? Aside from Edward, of course." I asked.

"Speaking of which," Edward said looking at ,Moon, "How did you know I could read minds?" Moon looked at him like he was stupid.

"Wow, Edward…" She said slowly, "I thought you'd recognise another mind-reader when you saw one." Then she smirked!

"How dare you use my trademark smirk!" I said, pretending to me offended. I could see that she caught my bluff.

"Ir yousrelf foder cun salam conxelado." (Go fuck yousrelf with a frozen salami.) She said, rolling her eyes. I was speechless. Moon was a though little fucker when she wanted to be.

"I see the future, but my visions are subject to change." Alice offered.

"I'm empathetic, and I can influence the emotions of people near me." Jasper said simply. I looked over at Sammy, silently telling him to talk. I waited three seconds in which he just stared at me.

"Stupid boy." Moon, Cait and I said before I looked back at the Cullens. "I can controll what people think." I told them.

"Oh!" Sammy just realized what I'd meant. Oh well, I guess even gay boys are stupid sometimes. "I cause irrational rear- I mean fear!- at will." We all cracked up laughing after Sammy said that. By us, I mean my Coven. Damn, I thought he wasn't going to shove being gay in peoples faces!

"Damn Sammy!" I giggled, "Way to fuck up!" Sammy caught the double meaning behind my words and glared at me.

"Oh shut up, Cait!" He said. Then he smiled, but it was vaugely threating. "Don't make me tell _him_ about what you told me." I ghasped as anger rose within me. Then I glared for all my worth. Sammy… you just crossed into _very_ dangerous territory.

"Samuel Aaron Kher, If you dare tell him, I will beat you into a misshapen lump." I growled, my eyes locked on his. His eyes widened and he took a step back at my calmly furious remark. His mouth opened, but nothing came out. Finally he just nodded. I felt Moons' soft, light hand on my shoulder, and I turned to look at her.

"Are you certain?" Moon asked me .

"Absolutely." I told her firmly. A small smile graced her pale face. Then she turned to look at Sammy.

"Sammy, you dumbass, she found her Mate. It isn't any schoolyard crush." She told him, laughing lightly. Sammys mouth formed an o. Now he understood. Then he looked sad.

"Oh damn, that means that I cunt –can't!- flirt with him. Crap, what is wrong with my mouth today!" Sammy said exasperatiedly. By now, I was almost peeing my pants.

"Well, maybe you should go sit in the corner or something and think it through." I said through a fit of giggles. Was Sammy turning bi or something? I imediately sobered at the thought. _Poor Sammy _, I thought, _He had enough trouble coming out. He's probably having a harder time admitting he likes both women and men. He was raised with strict Christian ideals. _Moon looked at me and nodded descreetly. I was right. Sammy would tell us when he was ready to admit he was bi.

Her emotions were sharp, and ever-present. Why do I feel such a constant attraction to her? I'd just met her, but already I'd thought of her as my Caitlyn.


	3. Imprinting

H-holy motherfucking shit, I just Imprinted on the blonde! I looked away, not wanting to be caught staring. I wanted to hold him, to love him, but I also wanted him to fuck my senseless.

What the crap is _wrong_ with me? I decided to leave it untill the Coven buisness was done.

"Um… I kinda need to talk with y'all" I said nervously. I was now completely and unseverably bound to Jasper. I must be near to him, or else I would die. They understood.

"Please excuse us." Avery said before we walked out of their house and out of hearing range.

"I Imprinted on Jasper." I said, going strait to the point before my courage faltered. "It means … It's unconditional love at first sight, but it's unique to the Quileutte bloodline. It's kind of like finding your Mate, but much more intense. I have to stay in Forks now, because, well, I'll die if I'm away from Jasper too long." I flushed with enbarrasment.

"Shit!" Sammy said angrily, "That's fucked up!" I sighed. How the crap would this all work out? Suddenly I heard a noise and I spun around.

"Jasper." I whispered, my heart aching from his shocked expression. I ran. I oculdn't take it. Part of my yearned toru back and throw myself at his feet, and another urged me forward. I was running away from it all. I was running away to die. I didn't know where I was when I stopped, falling onto my knees. My heart trobbed with the pain, and I actually _physically_ hurt. So badly that I couldn't move anymore. I just ran away from my Imprint. I started crying. Pitiful, heart-wrenching sobs that shook my whole body. Oh, god, I hope Jasper's chasing after me. Coming to change my mind, to take me back home. Am I even worth it?

"Damn you Jasper." Sammy growled, spitting out each word seperately. It was the fact that Cait needed him and that fact alone the kept Sammy from beating the shit out of Jasper. Why did he have to follow them, to listen in on such a private conversation?

"You are chasing after her with u s. You may be the only one that can bring her back." Moon said coldly. Moon was probably ready to kill Jasper too. Hell, we're all protective of Cait. She's the baby.

We strated running in the direction she'd gone. One thought alone occupied my mind. What has become of my Caitlyn?

I sat there for I don't know how long, crying.

"Caitlyn!" A familiar southern voice cried.

Jasper stopped, and we all looked at him.

"This is the border. That land belongs to the Quiluettes. If I cross the border, I violate the Treaty." Jasper explained. "I should go back and tell everyone."

"Go." I said harshly. I don't care what it takes, but I'm making sure that Cait is safe. We jumped across the river that marked the border, and soon wolves were howling. A warning. A wolf appeared from the forest and charged at us. Sammy threw him off. Shit. We're not here to fight!

"Listen!" I said loudly. "We're not here to fight! Our friend is lost, and she went this direction. We just want to find her, then we'll get off your land." An angry looking Native man came out of the trees, and the wolf backed up. Alpha.

"You've broken the Treaty." He growled, staring us down.

"We're not Cullens, we're… well, we have different last names. Either way,we don't know what you're Treaty is about, and we really don't care. We just want to find our little sister." Moon said calmly, even though it was a bit brisk and blunt for her. She was good at negotiation. "Please, just help us find her. We need to know she's safe." Nice. Moon just appealed to their caring side, especially if they have little siblings. I could see the Alpha thinking it over, and I was very tempted to manipulate his thoughts. Moon shot me a look.

"Why should we help _leeches_?" He said, nose wrinkled. Prejudice. Sammy twitched, odviously wanting to punch the wolf in the face for not wanting to help. I grabbed his arm, giving him a look that said I'd chop off his balls if he did anything. He let out a breath, stepping back. I looked back at eh wolf. Moon stepped back, letting my slip into the dominant position to adress the wolf.

"Are any of your pack named Embry? Embry Call?" I asked. I probably shouldn't play this card, but they'd find out anyway, now that Cait's on their territory. The wolf that had pounced on Sammy looked at me intensely. "It's you?" I asked. He nodded his head. The wolf was gray, with darker gray spots on his back. " Ever wonder what happened after she ran away? She joined up with us, and she's the one lost. She's a shifter, Call, a wolf." This helped.

"What's she wearing?" The Alpha said. He didn't nessicairly like being forced into this. I looked back at him.

"A green shirt, jeans shorts, and black boots." I told him simply. I didn't expect him to understand 'a forest green halter top with dark boot cut jeans shorts and black lace-up wedge boots' He nodded.

"When you find her, bring her to my house so we'll know when to end the search. It's three miles north of here." The Alpha said. If I wasn't in a hurry to find Cait , I'd repremand him for not saying please.

Sammy fell to his knees infront on me and held me in his arms. "Oh, Cait! I was so worried!" He pulled away and looked me in the face. "C'mon, darlin', let's get you some where with chololate. You should know that Moon actually went into your blondies brain, and he loves you too." Sammy scooped me into his arms bridal style and started running. My brain was still strugging with what I'd been told.

"Stop!" I said, looking pointedly at Sammy. He stopped, looking at me warily as if I's try to escape, which I might actually try to do. "D-did Jasper look for me?" I asked. Damn my nervous stutter. Sammy smiled.

"Oh, honey," He said gently, "We found out that he's faster than Moon. You _are_ worth it, Cait, and damn anyone who tells you different." Wow... Moon is the fastest of our Coven. Sammy started running again. I let my head rest on Sammys' shoulder. He set me down on someone's porch, and I looked at him quizically. He put his hand on my back, and opened the door. I walked in warily, not sure of where I was, but thankful of Sammys' reassuring cold hand on my back.

"Oh , there you are! I'm seem to have caused quite a stir."A smiling Native woman with scars on her face greeted me.

"Hi. I'm Caitlyn." I said, still unsure of why I'm here.

"Ela é a Nai Pack, Mate os alfas. Moi maternal, vai gustar dela." (She's Pack Mother, the Alphas' Mate. Very motherly, you'll like her.) Sammy whispered in my ear. I nodded, understanding now.

"Wait, there's a Pack?" I said, spinning around to face Sammy. He laughed, nodding his head. He slung an arm over my shoulders protectively.

"Yes, Cait, there's a local Pack. Didn't you hear then howling earlier?" He said lightly. Oh… so there's other wolves…other ones like me… Sammy sat me down in a very comfortable chair, and he sat on the loveseat adjacent to me.

Moon found me, nodding. Cait had been found! Oh hell yes. We ran to the Alphas house. We hadn't bothered to learn his name. We came across a black wolf.

"She's been found."I told him. He nodded, running off. We finished running to the house. It wasn't very hard to find, since it reeked of wolf and testosterone. Their were already a few wolves there when we reached it. They knew the forest better than we did.


End file.
